What hurts the most
by LaOrugaLoca
Summary: Su error más grande fue dejar sus sentimientos guardados antes de que la vida se la llevara para siempre.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo los uso por puro entretenimiento. Este OS contiene pedazos de la canción "What hurts de most" de Rascal Flatts.

* * *

"_What hurts the most was being so close…"_

Aun le parecía sorprendente la manera en la que su relación había escalado, de ser simples enemigos a la persona más importante en toda su vida. Recordaba cada momento como si fuera la cosa más preciada de toda, eran cosas que él nunca olvidaría. Su sonrisa, sus peleas, sus besos; todo lo que habían pasado era digno de contar. Sin duda ella fue y seguiría siendo única. Una de las mujeres que había amado en su vida, y no le sorprendía que después de todo lo pasado, sus sentimientos fueran los mismos.

Paseó la mirada por el cuarto e inhaló todo lo que pudo; a pesar de que ya no estaba, todo olía a ella. Su corazón latió rápidamente, era una tortura, pero debía pasar por ella porque no quería olvidarla, no quería dejarla ir. Sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al cerrar los ojos y recordar todos esos momentos, todo lo que pasaron en ese cuarto, en esa misma cama.

La vida no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, después de la guerra ella quedó como heroína y él como escoria. Entonces, ¿por qué se fijó en él habiendo tantas personas a su alrededor? No lo sabe, pero sin duda no se arrepiente de ningún momento juntos.

Aceptarla en un principio fue difícil, pero aceptar que se estaba enamorando lo fue aun más.

Recordaba los rostros de las personas que decían que su relación no iba a funcionar y que con satisfacción pudo sonreírles después de poder pasearse con ella de su brazo por todas partes.

Era su tesoro, su ángel, su vida. Y a pesar de todo lo iba a seguir siendo; porque el primer amor no se olvida y mucho menos si fue la persona que te enseño a querer, que te enseño nuevas facetas de la vida. Porque lo había cambiado y de la misma forma lo dejó intacto. Ella lo aceptó así como era, con sus errores y defectos, y lo defendió de todo aquel que lo atacara. Porque como ella decía: "Siento que no eres el mismo cuando estás conmigo, pero a la misma vez, sin esos defectos creo que no me hubiera enamorado de ti". Sus palabras solían correr por su mente de vez en cuando, recordando su dulce voz, reconfortándolo en cada oscuro momento. Fue una gran mujer y eso nadie podría negárselo.

Caminó pasando los dedos por el tocador de madera, hacía tiempo que no entraba a ese lugar y ya el polvo parecía haberse adueñado de él. Se detuvo frente al espejo, su rostro de veía igual de siempre; los mismos ojos grises, la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello rubio. Pero él no estaba bien, cada día era una lucha nueva desde que ella se había ido. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, porque sólo brillaban por ella y al no tenerla no veía la vida de la misma manera. Había veces en las que quería seguir su camino, ir donde fuera que ella estaba para estar juntos, pero después recordaba que a ella no le hubiera gustado y olvidaba todo pensamiento suicida. Por ella hacía tantas cosas, porque ella había confiado en él y aunque ella ya no pudiera verlo, quería mostrarle que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

Paso sus manos por su cabello platinado, desordenándolo completamente. La extrañaba, oh sí, ¡como la extrañaba! Ya ni vestirse era lo mismo. Necesitaba su mirada, aquellos ojos achocolatados que tanto le encantaban. Necesitaba su cuerpo, su piel, sus manos, la necesitaba a ella. Jaló levemente de su cabello, regañándose por ser tan sensible y al mismo tiempo sufriendo al saber que nunca más estaría con él. Porque toda su relación había cambiado desde aquel día que pasaron juntos, el único que odiaba recordar.

"_And having so much to say, and watching you walk away…"_

_Volvió a agarrarla en sus brazos para no dejarla ir, esta era la parte que menos le gustaba de que ella fuera a verlo. Pudo escuchar su risita al pegar su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonreír de una manera que sólo hacia cuando estaban solos. Posó una mano en su cintura y la hizo girar levemente para quedar cara a cara y poder plantarle un fugaz beso. Volvió a reír y él sonrió aun más si era posible, ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz? Tal vez por fin la vida se hubiera dado cuenta que después de todas las desgracias él podría tener un rayito de luz. La apretó contra sí, metiendo su nariz en esa mata de rizos castaños a la que ya se había acostumbrado y tanto le gustaba. Su olor era inconfundible y le volvía loco._

— _Te juro que cuando dejes de comprar ese perfume, me volveré loco — le dijo al oído y la sintió estremecer bajo sus brazos._

— _Draco, sabes muy bien que no uso perfume — su voz sonaba molesta pero él sabía que no era así, ella nunca se molestaba por esas cosas. Sintió como trataba de soltarse, lo que hizo que la apretara mucho más contra él, asegurándose de que no le estaba haciendo daño —. En serio, Draco, tengo que irme. _

_Maldiciendo en voz baja la dejo ir, ella le sonrió y pellizco una mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño. Después fue a buscar su abrigo, dándole la espalda, momento que aprovecho el rubio para acercársele por atrás. No la dejaría ir sin hacer un último intento. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y beso su cuello lentamente, ella pego un saltito y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Él siguió con lo suyo, besándole con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja sólo para escucharle decir su nombre en un susurro. Le encantaba que ella no lo detuviera; aunque para esto tuvo que pelear bastante ya que al principio de su relación el "no" era la palabra favorita de ella en momentos así. Regreso al cuello para bajar lentamente hasta su clavícula, dando pequeños besos en el recorrido. Con su mano logró apartar un poco la camiseta y el abrigo de la chica y así poder besar con facilidad. Sólo la sentía estremecer y susurrar._

— _Vamos, Hermione, quédate conmigo esta noche — le suplicó dejando de besarla. Pero al parecer esto hizo que la chica reaccionara y se separara de un salto de él._

— _No, Draco. Tengo que darle de comer a Crookshanks y ya le avise a Ginny que iba a ir hoy._

— _Pues llama a Weasley y dile que te quedaras conmigo, de paso que le dé a tu gato las sobras de la comida._

— _No puedo hacer eso —le miro enojada y recogió sus cosas rápidamente antes que él hiciera algo para hacerle quedar —. Además, sabes que Crookshanks está viejito y no puede comer cualquier cosa, la bolsa de comida está en mi auto. _

_Sin poder decir otra cosa al ver que no iba a quedarse, le acompaño a la entrada para poder despedirse. Ella poso sus manos en sus mejillas, viéndolo con todo ese cariño que decía tenerle y del que él estaba seguro. Sus ojos achocolatados brillaban como mil estrellas en la noche. El beso fue lento, siempre era así en las despedidas porque sabían que si subían el nivel no iban a soltarse nunca. Las manos de ella recorrieron su cabello rubio con delicadeza, dejando un cosquilleo a su paso. Con la misma lentitud del beso se separaron para volverse a ver a los ojos. La vio suspirar y arreglarse el abrigo ya que hacía bastante frio afuera._

— _Te amo —le murmuró sobre los labios, a él le tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así. Sin embargo no pudo responder, la amaba con todo su corazón pero no era capaz de decirlo, no ahora, no en ese momento. Ella acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba. Para calmarlo le dio un beso rápido en los labios y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él —. Adiós, Draco. Hablamos mañana._

— _Adiós — le dijo mientras asentía y la veía salir por la puerta directo hasta el coche negro. Se paso toda la noche despierto pensando en lo que había sucedido y regañándose mentalmente por no poderle haber respondido. Se decidió decírselo mañana cuando la viera y de paso invitarla a su casa, con todo y ese estúpido gato que detestaba. Lo que menos se esperaba era que en la mañana recibiría una llamada diciéndole que Hermione nunca había llegado a su casa. _

"_Never knowing what could have been…"_

Agarró la foto que encontró en el tocador, con sólo un soplido todo el polvo que la cubría salió volando, haciéndolo tapar su nariz. Era una foto de ellos dos, sonriendo y abrazándose como la feliz pareja que eran. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y las piernas ya no querían responderle, haciéndolo sentar en la cama aun con la foto en sus manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? Se tapo la cara para ahogar un grito, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Ese había sido su mayor propósito de ir a aquella casa, desahogarse. Ya no podía seguir aparentando enfrente de las personas que todo estaba bien, que lo había superado. Cuando cada día soñaba con despertarse y tenerla a su lado una vez más.

Cuando la noticia de que el auto de Hermione se había volcado en la carretera llego a sus oídos, no podía creerlo. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue matar a aquel camionero que se había metido en su camino, él le había robado su vida ¿Por qué no hacer él lo mismo? Pero lo detuvieron, lo hicieron recapacitar para que no cometiera una locura. Pero le dolía, y le sigue doliendo aun, el hecho de no haberle dicho que la amaba, de no haberle mostrado cuán importante era ella en su vida. Y pensar que le iba a decir que la amaba al día siguiente, y a preguntarle si quería ir a vivir con él formalmente. ¡Por Merlín! Se hubiera casado con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué se la arrebataban de esa manera cuando comenzaba a pensar que el destino lo favorecía al fin?

No lloró, sólo grito todo lo que le venía a la cabeza mientras le enseñaban el cuerpo sin vida de lo que fue su novia. Odio en ese momento la manía que tenía la castaña por querer hacer todo de la manera muggle, tal vez si le hubiera insistido un poco más nada de eso habría pasado. Fue un golpe duro ver aquella piel pálida, esos ojos cerrados que ahora ocultaban el color chocolate que tanto le gustaba, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, ¿estaría pensando en él? Abrazó el cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse, gritando que no podía ser verdad, que todo eso era una pesadilla. Recuerda como sintió que Potter lo separaba lentamente del cadáver de su amiga, dándole ánimos para que estuviera mejor. Pero esas palabras no ayudaban cuando él mismo estaba llorando, al igual que todos los presentes. Desde ese día lleva un vacio en el corazón, sólo ella lo llenaba e iba a hacer así para siempre.

Se remojó los labios sintiendo el nudo en la garganta cada vez más grande. Caminó por el cuarto con las manos en la cabeza, gritando todo tipo de cosas mientras hacía aparecer en el tocador una botella de whisky. Se la llevó a los labios tomando un gran trago, dejando que su garganta ardiera mientras el líquido pasaba. Fue una botella tras otra, tratando de quitar el dolor de su mente, sin embargo no podía. Gritó un poco más, tratando de sacar todo lo que sentía.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡YO TE NECESITO! —gritó antes de tirar una de las botellas hacia la pared para verla explotar en pedacitos de cristal. Su cuerpo sudaba y parecía no tener control de lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si un animal estuviera a cargo de su cuerpo. Pero lo necesitaba, ya era suficiente de tanta actuación, de decir que estaba bien cuando en verdad sufría por dentro. Haría lo que fuera para que ella regresara con él, daría todo su dinero, sus reliquias, su vida, con tal de verla por lo menos una vez más y decirle todo lo que no le dijo.

Con su espalda pegada a la pared se tomó lo que restaba de la nueva botella de whisky, soltándola para que cayera al suelo. Lentamente fue resbalando hasta caer sentado con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Permitiéndose llorar después de todo ese tiempo, sin siquiera detenerse a secar sus lágrimas ni una sola vez. Sentía que no pararía nunca, que podría llorar por horas seguidas, y si era así esperaría hasta que sus ojos se secaran. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un pequeño pañuelo rojo con una H grabada en dorado, estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a temblar mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo por primera vez que aquel nudo en la garganta se iba completamente y la presión que sentía en el pecho desde ese día desaparecía.

— Yo también te amo —susurro mirando al techo, imaginándose que esas palabras le llegarían a ella donde fuera que estaba.

"_And not seen that loving you is what I was trying to do." _


End file.
